


Poker Face

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-17
Updated: 2004-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for lotrpschallenge's 8th challenge.  Billy has expressive eyes, but Dom is quite vocal.  Phonesex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

“Your eyes give you away.”

“That’s not true.”

“It is. I can always read your hand from the look in your eyes, Bills.”

“I beg to differ! I have a wonderful poker face. Everyone says so.”

“Well, maybe ‘everyone’ can explain why Sean took home all your laundry money for the month in barely an hour tonight.”

“Did you call just to lecture me about my gambling skills, or is there some other reason I’m being subjected to this?”

“Other than the fact that you’re going to be asking to use my washing machine all month, you mean? Not really. Just couldn’t sleep quite yet.”

“Me neither. Still, we’ve got Feet in less than four hours…”

“But I’m too young to go to bed at 1 a.m. on a…Thursday night!”

“Quit yer whinging, Monaghan. Besides, it’s Tuesday.”

“Oh. Well, I suppose that’s alright, then.”

“Dom…”

“Quit laughing, you know you love me.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Dommeh-boy.”

“Oi, admit it, Bills, you want my sexy body.”

“Hmm, let me check something…nope, ’mafraid Hell hasn’t frozen over yet. You’re still out of luck. Now, riveting as this conversation is, I really ought to get some sleep.”

“Aw, come on, Billy.”

“G’night, Dom.”

“…”

“…”

“Still there, Billy?”

“Hang up the phone, Dom.”

“You first.”

“You’re such a child, Monaghan.”

“…”

“…”

“Still there, eh?”

“Just hang up already.”

“Why don’t you?”

“You’re a big boy, Dom. You do it.”

“You’re so sexy when you’re stubborn, Bills.”

“Fuck off, Dom. This is getting old.”

“Ooh, I love it when you talk dirty.”

“I’m waiting.”

“C’mon, Billy, you know you’re enjoying this. It’s just like when you were a teenager and you played that no-you-ring-off-first game with your girlfriend because neither of you really wanted to go.”

“One: I’m not a teenager. Two: You’re not my girlfriend. And three: I _do_ want to go.”

“Oh, Billy, how can you say such things!”

“Dom, that has got to be the most crap female impersonation I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, you’re right. OK, how about this…Oh, Billy, you’re such a stud!”

“Better, but not much.”

“Oh Billy, I want you so bad. Oh Billy, you make me so wet.”

“Cute, Dom. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

“Billy, I wanna touch you.”

“Um, Dom…”

“Please let me…God, I want to so bad.”

“Er…you’re forgetting to do the voice...”

“Fuck, Billy, I wanna taste you. Wanna see the look on your face when you come.”

“Dom, I don’t think…”

“Shut it, Billy. Just listen. I wanna suck your cock. Wanna watch you watching me when I lick you from base to tip and all around the head. Wanna hear you gasp when I suck you all the way in, deep in my throat. Wanna feel you fuck my mouth, wanna feel you shudder and hear you moan.”

“…Dom…”

“Yeah, kind of like that. It sounds good, doesn’t it, Billy? I can make it so good for you. Just let me. I’ll do anything you want, just let me make you come for me.”

“Oh God…”

“I get so hard just thinking about it, about _you_ , Billy. Fuck, I could come right now just thinking about you, hearing your voice.”

“Dom…tell me you’re not…doing what I think…you’re doing…”

“Oh God, I am, Billy. You make me so fucking hard, I can’t help it. I can’t touch you, and I want to so bad. So I have to touch myself instead, make believe it’s your hard cock I’m stroking…right…now… _oh fuck_ …”

“Dom…”

“Fuck, Billy, say my name like that one more time, and I’ll come so hard, I swear…”

“Oh God…”

“Billy? Are you…”

“…”

“You are, aren’t you? I can hear you breathing, Billy, and it’s so fucking sexy. God, I wish it was me touching you, Billy. I wanna be there, feel your hard cock in my hands, wrap my fingers around it, stroke it slowly until you beg for more…”

“…”

“Or whimper just like that…fuck, that’s hot, Billy. I wanna kneel down in front of you and look into your eyes while I lick the head of your cock. I wanna taste it so bad, Billy. Wanna watch you, listen to you breathe and beg and curse when I suck just the head into my hot, wet mouth. Can you feel it, Billy? Can you feel my mouth on you, sucking you in, my tongue stroking that spot right under the head while my hands tease your balls, and rub right behind them? Can you see me in front of you, cheeks hollow, eyes locked on yours as I slide slowly down, taking every inch of you in until my lips are wrapped around the base of your cock, and the head is buried in my throat? Can you feel me moaning around you? Feel the rhythm of my mouth on your cock, sucking and licking and stroking until you can’t take it anymore?”

“Oh God…oh God, Dom…”

“Oh fuck, Billy, I can’t take it…you saying my name like that… _fuck_ , I can’t take it…”

“Dom…oh god oh fuck oh please Dom…”

“Billy, fuck, can’t hold on…wanna make you come for me…gotta touch you lick you suck you taste you…”

“Yes…fuck, Dom please want you please…”

“Oh God, Billy…oh God tell me…”

“Want you want you fuck Dom want you please _please_ …need you so fucking bad…so close…wanna come for you wanna feel you see you fuck you… _Dom_ …”

“Oh fuck yes Billy…oh fuck I’m coming ohfuckohfuckohfuckohfuck … _Billy!_ ”

“Oh God…sohotohfuckDomI’mcomingI’mcomingI’m – _fuck!_ ”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Billy…”

“…”

“Billy, talk to me. _Please._ ”

“I’m here, Dom.”

“Yeah. Shit. Billy, I don’t know what to say.”

“It’s probably time to ring off, then.”

“No! Wait, Billy, don’t. Please.”

“…”

“Look, I probably shouldn’t have done that. But I’m not sorry, either.”

“You’re right, you probably shouldn’t have.”

“But…?”

“What do you want me to say, Dominic?”

“Are you angry?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know. Look, Dom, can’t we talk about this in the morning? I’m really tired.”

“Please, Billy. I just…look, I _am_ sorry. I mean, it was amazing, but I never meant to make you uncomfortable, I swear.”

“…”

“For fuck’s sake, say something, Billy!”

“Don’t you think we’ve said enough for tonight?”

“Shit.”

“Dom? What was that noise? And why do you suddenly sound like you’re in a tunnel?”

“Sorry, bad reception on my mobile.”

“Sounds like another good reason to go.”

“No! Listen, Billy, I have to…I don’t know…I just want to know if it’s going to be okay between us, not weird or anything.”

“It’s going to be okay.”

“You’re just saying that, aren’t you?”

“Dom, are you being difficult on purpose?”

“No. I just don’t want there to be any weirdness between us, you know?”

“Yes, I know, but Jesus, Dom, it’s nearly 2 a.m., and we’ve got Feet in 3 hours, and I was really hoping to get some sleep tonight. Not to mention the uh, soporific effects of our recent activities…”

“…”

“Still there?”

“Yeah.”

“You sound like you’re smiling.”

“I am. Things can’t be too bad if you can joke around about it.”

“I guess not.”

“…”

“…”

“If everything’s fine, can I go to sleep, Dom?”

“No, wait just a minute. Please.”

“What am I waiting for?”

“Just wait…”

“…”

“…”

“What was that noise?”

“…”

“Dom, what’s – hold on, someone’s at the door…who the fuck would be at the door at this time of night?”

“Such language.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I just…wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“I told you it was. Were you going to hang up the phone?”

“Oops, thanks. Yeah, I know what you said, but I wanted to see the look on your face when you said it.”

“Alright, fine…everything’s okay.”

“I believe you.”

“Thank God.”

“Just one other thing.”

“Jesus fucking Christ.”

“You said you wanted me.”

“Do we have to do _this_ now, too?”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“What, can’t you see the answer in my eyes?”

“No need to be sarcastic.”

“Fine, give me your hand.”

“What? Why…oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Happy to see me, are you?”

“Didn’t even need to see it in my eyes, did you?”

“You’re quite expressive from head to toe, Mr. Boyd.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Mmm, fuck.”

“I’m not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?”

“Would that be so bad?”

“Horrible.”

“Your eyes give you away again, Bills.”

“I can live with that.”


End file.
